The Loveliest Rose
by ladyRrose
Summary: "So that's little Scorpius. Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains. Try not to get too friendly with him, though. Your grandfather would never forgive you for marrying a pure-blood." Those words would stay in Rose Weasley's mind for the rest of her school years. Romance in later Hogwarts years.


**Just a heads up: If anyone is OOC, it is because I haven't read Cursed Child yet!**

 **Book 1 starts on Chapter 1**

* * *

 _"So that's little Scorpius. Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains. Try not to get too friendly with him, though. Your grandfather would never forgive you for marrying a pure-blood."_

The words bounced inside Rose's head as the boarded the train. Her father seemed the dislike the boy already. Rose shrugged it off, and sat in an empty compartment. She waited for Albus, and wondered what he was doing. She looked out the window and saw him talking to Harry, his father. Finally, Albus got on the train. He immediately found Rose, and cheerfully sat down.

"Hi, Rose!"

"Hello, Albus!"

"Hopefully, I get put into Gryffindor. I was just talking to my dad about what house I'll be sorted into."

"I'll most likely be a Gryffindor."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sliding door opening. A boy with blonde hair stood there. "Could I sit here with you two? Everywhere else is full."

This was the boy her father had told her about. Scorpius Malfoy. She had to beat him in every test. Before Rose could say anything, Albus spoke.

"Sure." Albus scooted over, and Scorpius sat next to him.

"I'm Albus Potter," Albus introduced himself. Scorpius didn't bother asking the usual "Are you the son of Harry Potter?" question. "And my name is Rose Weasley," said Rose.

"Scorpius Malfoy," said Scorpius. Rose thought Scorpius was indeed a name you didn't hear everyday.

Rose's uncle, Harry, and her parents, Ron and Hermione, told her all about Scorpius's father. Draco Malfoy. He was the three's school bully when they were younger and still attending Hogwarts. Albus had already befriended Scorpius during their time on the train. The Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop. Rose peaked out of the window. They were here!

"Look, we're at Hogwarts!" she said. Albus and Scorpius stopped talking at once, and jumped out of their seats. "Woah..." they breathed in unison. Hogwarts looked amazing from afar, high and mighty on a tall mountain.

"Firs' years follow me!" said a loud voice. "That must be Hagrid," said Rose. "Who else talks that loud?" replied Albus. The three stepped off the train, and followed a slightly aging Hagrid. "Hello Hagrid!" Rose beamed. "What? Oh, you must be Ron and 'Mione's girl! They told me you wer' comin' soon," he said. He glanced at Albus and Scorpius. "And you are Albus an'... Scorpius?" They nodded.

"Well I gotta get back to m' job. Firs' years follow me!"

Rose quickened her pace to match Hagrid's long strides.

"Hurry up, guys!" she called over her shoulder to Albus and Scorpius.

Hagrid led them through a dark tunnel and stopped at a pair of large double doors. _Knock, knock, knock._ A stern-faced woman with a pointy hat stood at the entrance once the doors opened. "Here are the firs' years, McGonagall." She nodded, and took the students inside. Apparently she was Headmaster a _nd_ a teacher _and_ head of Gryffindor House.

"The Sorting Ceremony shall begin shortly. I'll come back when you are ready." Then she whisk away into the, what Rose believed was, Great Hall. Rose purposely, and quietly went to the back of the line. She stood next to Albus. After all, everything was now a competition against Scorpius, according to her father.

The Hogwarts ghosts flew by the students, and happily greeted them, "Welcome to Hogwarts!"

Professor McGonagall entered the chamber. "We are ready for you."

The students eagerly followed the professor into the Great Hall. It was magnificent. "The ceiling is bewitched to look like the night sky," whispered Rose.

"Now form a line. When I call your name, you will come to the stool to be sorted."

"Abernathy, Fiona!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The sorting went on and on, new students being sorted into their houses. Rose noticed there was a large amount of Hufflepuffs this year. That's good. Nice people to make friends with.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Immediately, the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" Of course he would be in Slytherin.

"Potter, Albus!"

Murmurs and whispers broke out across the Great Hall. "Harry Potter's son! Imagine if he's not sorted into Gryffindor!"

"Plenty of bravery and a sharp mind. Cunning folk just like your father... He would have done well in Slytherin, so why wouldn't you?"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Rose felt very bad for Albus; he looked green and barely managed to the Slytherin table. Rose also was upset. She definitely wasn't going to be put in Slytherin.

"Weasley, Rose!"

Rose placed the hat on her head, and waited for the hat to speak.

"Another Weasley! Very intelligent, you'd do well on Ravenclaw. But you have a great deal of courage and bravery, just like the rest of your family... GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose smiled weakly, and walked to her table. She glanced at Albus on the other side of the room. He didn't seem to mind the fact that he was put into Slytherin, for he was with Scorpius. Great. Just Great.

On the bright side, she still had James and a lot of her nice cousins in Gryffindor.


End file.
